


STRUCK (part two)

by ellaine_mae



Series: Struck [2]
Category: JYJ - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaine_mae/pseuds/ellaine_mae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An uncanny accident happened to Junsu one day and it was all because of Yoochun..</p>
            </blockquote>





	STRUCK (part two)

Title:  ** STRUCK  ** ** (part b) **

Author: ellaine_mae

Pairing: JunChun

Genre: romance, fluff

Rating: PG-13

Length: 2 parts 

 

Summary: An uncanny accident happened to Junsu one day and it was all because of Yoochun.. 

 

A/N: This is the second part of the story. I encourage you guys to see the film. It’s really beautiful. ^__^

 

 

** STRUCK **

Junsu sat on the chair trying not to squirm in nervousness. He was in a restaurant waiting for the date Changmin had set him up with. He didn’t really like to go out tonight especially since he still got the arrow in his chest. But Changmin was persistent. He didn’t go home until Junsu said yes to his plan. So here he was holding the menu up to cover his front. He didn’t want to scare his potential date.

 

Not sooner had he put the menu up when a very tall and attractive man strode in the restaurant. Junsu immediately knew him from the picture Changmin gave him. The man walked over to the table and Junsu awkwardly tried to stand up.

 

“Hello, I’m Jung Yunho. Changmin mentioned I’d meet you here.” The man Jung Yunho offered his hand to Junsu so he had to get up, but he was thinking how he could accept the man’s hand without revealing the inconspicuous arrow in his chest. Yunho seemed to have sensed Junsu’s reluctance so he just smiled and motioned for Junsu to sit down. “You don’t have to stand up Kim-sshi. Changmin told me that you have a problem with your leg so it’s fine. 

 

Junsu smiled like he was in a trance? Changmin said what? A problem with his leg? That stupid kid, nothing’s wrong with his—

 

“I am so glad to meet you Kim-sshi. I really hope that you’ll like me. I mean, I know this is our first meeting and all but I think I—“Junsu saw Yunho lean towards him and a sudden panic threatened to overwhelm him. The man might see the arrow!

 

But then, Yunho just sat silently as if he was surprised at what he just did. He was almost confessing after all. This didn’t register in Junsu’s jittery brain. He was so worried about Yunho seeing the arrow that he was distracted and was thinking of scenarios that would lead the way to Yunho’s shock. Junsu was really sure of it. Yunho, with all his charm and understanding kind eyes, would bolt right away if he saw the arrow. So Junsu was very careful. He pretended to listen as Yunho launched into another continuous conversation with himself because Junsu couldn’t even gather his thoughts to answer. The menu was still in his hands covering the offending object. 

 

Just as Junsu thought he was getting the hang of it, a waitress passed behind him and the other end of the arrow caught her apron. She tried her best to unhook it but the cloth was caught fast. And it wouldn’t budge. Junsu could feel his face flaming as it happened. He didn’t know how Yunho could have missed what was happening in front of his eyes but he was still yapping his merry way. Quite oblivious to Junsu’s discomfort. 

 

It was then that the waitress pulled with all her might so she could free herself. The sudden sharp movement caused Junsu to lose hold of the menu and be pitched forward his seat. To keep from falling face down on the table, Junsu had to steady himself on the table by standing up. That was when he realized in sudden horror that Yunho had stopped talking. Junsu didn’t want to look up; he couldn’t take it if he saw pity or mortification in Yunho’s face. He knew then with a sinking feeling that he had just lost a potential love interest. All because of the stupid arrow!

 

Junsu suddenly stood up dejectedly and walked away from the shocked eyes of everyone in the restaurant. He didn’t even look back even when Yunho called his name.

 

The next day Changmin set him up with another man. Junsu didn’t want to go because he knew that he would just have a repeat of what happened with Yunho, but Changmin was _really_ persistent. 

 

“Don’t worry hyung, he’s just one guy, here—“Changmin said and stuck another photo on his arrow’s end. 

 

The next date Junsu had was with TaeIl. The guy was also attractive. He was what one could call feminine in a way. TaeIl has a nice smile and Junsu liked him immediately. But because he knew he couldn’t hide his arrow, he just let TaeIl see it when they decided to meet up. 

 

Tae Il smiled that sweet smile at him and unconsciously kept on playing with his hair as he looked at Junsu and his—arrow. Junsu knew then that he was not TaeIl’s choice of a boyfriend.

 

The third time Junsu had a date was with Jaejoong. Junsu really liked Jaejoong because he wasn’t at least surprised or horrified that Junsu had this big thing at his chest. In fact, the arrow had a completely different effect on Jaejoong.

 

They were in Jaejoong’s car after having a fairly nice dinner. Junsu drank some wine and Jaejoong talked about a lot of things about himself and his job. He was an actor, he said. Junsu found him interesting. 

 

In the car, both of them sat facing each other. Junsu nervously fidgeted in his seat. He didn’t know what would happen. But Jaejoong suddenly leaned forward and whispered that he liked Junsu who turned red in embarrassment. Then before Junsu could react, Jaejoong had already put his hands in the arrow and began stroking it. 

 

“Ooh, Junsu this is wonderful! Can I touch it?” Jaejoong crooned in his sweet voice. Junsu sputtered, he didn’t really know what to say to that anyway. Then Jaejoong suddenly launched himself in Junsu’s lap and was kissing him full on the lips. Junsu was so surprised of the attack but he instinctively knew that he had to get away. It just felt so wrong. 

 

His hand found the latch on the door and got out of the car taking Jaejoong by surprise. Junsu practically ran from Jaejoong that instant. 

 

“Junsu come back! I was just kidding! Come on!” Jaejoong shouted, but Junsu was never coming back. 

 

Changmin came by Junsu’s house the next day and was talking about getting him another date but Junsu was fed up. He didn’t want any of that any more. He stopped Changmin from sticking another picture to his arrow and shook his head. His friend just looked at him sadly. He knew Changmin was just trying to help him forget about his problem. But he knew that all these dates wouldn’t actually make him forget about the man he saw that morning. Junsu could still see him in his mind’s eye. As if he was in front of him. 

 

Junsu sighed in defeat. He wouldn’t forget that beautiful man. He just knew it.

 

Days went by; Junsu struggled to keep on living with the arrow in his chest. Now, he didn’t really pay attention to people who looked at him as if he was a freak. He simply didn’t are. He went to work, went shopping, rode his bike and did some other stuff. All with the arrow in his chest. Junsu found that if he just concentrated on living, the arrow seemed negligible. It was alright with him. 

 

Today, he was doing his laundry. He was putting his clothes in the machine. He was so intent on what he was doing that he didn’t notice a man beside him. This man had been looking at him since he came in the laundry shop. 

 

Yoochun found the man fascinating. Not to say a man with an arrow through his chest was normal but there was just something about him. It was how the man seemed so at ease about it. Almost nonchalant. And Yoochun found that fascinating. He then made up his mind to ask how the guy had that arrow stuck in his body. 

 

Yoochun walked over to where Junsu was. He didn’t hear Yoochun because he was busy with his clothes. So when Yoochun was just standing a few inches away behind him, he got startled when he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

 

“Hey, I was just—“Yoochun started but stopped because Junsu suddenly turned as if he was burned. He didn’t know what happened next but when Junsu looked at Yoochun, he was looking at him with eyes round as saucers. Junsu tried to get away and gasped when he happened to look at Yoochun again. 

 

Yoochun had the arrow in his hands! Junsu was free! Arrow-free!

 

Junsu couldn’t believe it. He was so shocked that no words left his lips. His gaze moved to Yoochun’s face and his shock was also seen there. He couldn’t explain what happened. He didn’t know when Yoochun took the arrow; he didn’t feel anything at all.

 

It was then that he remembered the man he saw in front of the building. Yoochun was that guy. Junsu’s heart clenched in sudden remembrance. It was as if his whole being started quivering with emotion. The one he had been looking was here! In front of him. 

 

As if he was in a daze, Junsu slowly lifted his hand and leaned towards Yoochun. He touched his cheek for the first time and he felt the air rush in his lungs. He knew then that he was in love. 

 

Yoochun was so surprised when Junsu touched him but it felt natural. As if they should have been doing this for a long time. Yoochun couldn’t believe it. Could this be what they call love at first sight? He smiled encouragingly at Junsu and that seemed to be what the other man was waiting for. 

 

They leaned closer to each other and kissed for the first time. Their lips met and both felt like they were home. Home with each other. 

 

Yoochun didn’t notice it when he lost his grip on the arrow he was clutching in his hands. The arrow fell to the floor unheeded by the two lovers.

 

A burly man, Cupid, as he was well-known on Earth, stepped up beside the kissing couple and picked up the arrow. He smiled as he looked at the two. His job was done. So he left. 

 

***

 

Changmin couldn’t really understand his hyung. He was just helping him out of his depression but Junsu seemed so focused on finding his love. Which was so stupid. How could there be something as love at first sight? He snickered. His hyung was a stupid romantic that was all. Love at first sight was just something authors invented to sell their books. Only fools believe in that crap.

 

He sat on one of the benches in the waiting shed and waited for a bus home. He was just looking at nothing in particular when he felt someone move to sit next to him. He turned to look and he saw a beautiful girl. She smiled shyly at him and Changmin felt his heart hurt.

 

Then a three foot arrow struck Changmin’s chest.

 

Cupid smiled knowingly at Changmin who was now staring at his chest like it was from outer space. 

 

_ Love at first sight baby! _ He mused.

 

 

 

A/N: I hope you liked this. Kkkk As I promised here is the link for the movie. I hope you like this too. This is sooo beautiful. I just hope they pardon me for copying the plot. T^T Don’t tell them ok? 

 

The link: [WWW.STRUCKTHEFILM.COM](http://www.struckthefilm.com/)

 

Enjoy!! Tell me if you like it. ^^

 

 

 

 

  



End file.
